Big Brother 21: VIP
'''Big Brother 21: VIP '''is the twenty-first season of Big Brother Longterms. Background Development After a short hiatus, Big Brother 21, subtitled 'VIP' was revealed on December 24th of 2019 with an official logo and news regarding casting being released on the discord server.https://discord.gg/ye8Npzc Casting Official voting began on Christmas Eve of 2019 for Big Brother 21: VIP. Up to forty candidates were revealed with it being also announced ten would be chosen by the public, six by producers, and two as possible secret All-Star auto-pass houseguests. A few hours later, SaraVelour decided to quit so Producers added an additional six candidates who were originally planned to be in. After Sara's resign, Cookiez636486 decided to quit the All-Stars poll one day later as well leaving forty-four candidates. Following this, it was discovered both Alyssa Monet & NickiFani decided to bot several votes for the poll thus having their total reduced back to zero as a warning leaving them at a rightful disadvantage. Cookiez636486 then decided to 'unwalk' and return to the poll after it was announced that the producers would be choosing ten candidates whilst America was reduced to six. Upon reveal the total was changed to twenty houseguests. Twists & Changes * '''All-Stars - '''Returning houseguests from past seasons would enter the house to prove their true worth to the viewers at home. Candidates Chosen Public These six candidates were chosen to go into the house by the viewers. * XXAbiNolanXx - Season 15; Evicted: 11th place * TwilightMoonHeartX - Season 20; Evicted: 8th place * TrollNoob21 - Season 20; Evicted: 6th place * SonofHermes11 - Season 9; Evicted: 10th place * IconicQueen32 - Season 6; Evicted: 12th place - Season 17; Evicted: 3rd place * TypicalPsy - Season 20; Evicted: 4th place Producers These twelve candidates were chosen to go into the house by the producers. * AnnaBxlla - Season 16; Runner-Up * IiSuperDave - Season 18; Runner-Up * Drewkillz99 - Season 13; Evicted: 6th place * Flouriishh - Season 16; Winner * Frosticate - Season 18; Evicted: 3rd place * Gracification - Season 19; Evicted: 3rd place * Izelsvelvet - Season 19; Runner-Up * KalebIsEtherizing - Season 10; Evicted: 13th place - Season 18; Winner * Cookiez636486 - Season 16; Evicted: 6th place * Ry y - Season 15; Evicted: 5th place * Rosegoldraindrops - Season 15; Evicted: 7th place * TheAnimatedLife - Season 16; Evicted: 5th place * ODavscar - Season 20; Winner Secret These two candidates were chosen to go into the house in secret. * TBA Not Chosen Out of forty-five candidates selected to participate in the show, twenty-five were not chosen to enter the house. *Cameronlee321 - Season 12; Evicted: 4th place *Pikachumoon - Season 12; Evicted: 5th place *Valkryiah - Season 12; Runner-Up *Tobanity - Season 12; Evicted: 10th place *Delicatlies - Season 13; Evicted: 3rd place *Alyssa Monet - Season 12; Evicted: 17th place - Redemption; Evicted: 3rd place *Sinner Raven - Season 5; Evicted: 5th place - Redemption; Evicted: 6th place *Horror Pop - Season 12; Evicted: 16th place - Redemption; Evicted: 4th place *DarkAngelChild119 - Season 15; Evicted: 10th place *DuckCharles884 - Season 15; Winner - Season 17; Evicted: 8th place *AdrianPierzina - Season 16; Evicted: 13th place *Evapolitan - Season 16; Evicted: 4th place *Jem RBLX - Season 16; Evicted: 14th place *YitzerCowboy - Season 16; Evicted: 7th place *Cookiez636486 - Season 16; Evicted: 6th place *Crybaby alf - Season 13; Evicted: 9th place - Season 17; Runner-Up *James77778888 - Season 8; Evicted: 8th place - Season 17; 15th place *IiiZephyr - Season 6; Evicted: 11th place - Season 17; Evicted: 7th place *Times Places - Season 18; Evicted: 6th place *NickiFani - Season 19; Evicted: 4th place *Pokexj - Season 19; Evicted: 5th place *Envoria - Season 19; Evicted: 9th place *LostinSecure - Season 19; Winner *JadaBlossoms - Season 20; Evicted: 13th place *Lolchun - Season 20; Evicted: 9th place *Dawlusion - Season 20; Evicted: 3rd place *IvyLeviathan - Season 20; Runner-Up Houseguests Voting History Competition History Comics Have/Have-Not History Game History Trivia * This is the third All-Stars season from Big Brother Longterms, followed by Big Brother 7: All Stars & Big Brother 14: Game Changers respectfully. ** It also has the most candidates to date: them being 40. Category:All-Stars Category:BB21 Category:All-Vets Category:Vets